The Problems With Other Dimensions
by Chloecleo246
Summary: Chaos's Enemy is rising, and he needs Heroes to help him defeat this enemy. Heroes like Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace, Heros like Alexis Jackson, Luke Castellan and Bianca Di Angelo. Heroes from different dimensions, they must learn from each other and learning to work together to stop, the End of the Worlds.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus, they both belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Camp Half-Blood: Dimension 5664799**

"Alexis, where are you?" Luke whispers gazing up at the stars,

"Luke, Luke, LUKE!" Tyler's voice echoed around him, "Come on, Luke, where are you?"

"I'm here Ty," Luke called throwing a hand up on the air, Tyler drops down next to him,

"Luke," he begins, pausing "Listen Luke, we're all worried about Alexis, but we're all started to worry about you,"

"I'm fine Tyler," Luke says looking out over camp "I mean it's not like my girlfriend, probably doesn't even remember me or might be being tortured by Romans" Luke continues sarcasm heavy in his voice,

"Luke, I know it's hard-" Tyler starts

"No, you don't Tyler! you just found out your sister is _alive_ and she's _here_ , she's _safe_ ," Luke snarls "You have _no_ _idea_ how hard it is for me," Luke said through clenched teeth, "Everything reminds me of her,"

 **Flashback:**

 _"Luke, give it back!" Alexis called out laughing, while chase Luke through camp,_

 _Luke turns and gives her his signature smile "Catch me if you can," he calls laughing,_

 _"Come on, that's not fair and you know it!" She laughs, stopping between cabins,_

 _Luke doesn't have to turn to know she's glaring at him with her arms crossed._

 _"Then, I'll make it fair," he murmurs "Maia," he flies around the cabin, so he's behind her, before scooping her up into the air bridal style and flies above the camp spinning, "Luke Castellan," she shouts looking up at him her cheeks flushed, he grins as her laughter echoes throughout camp,_

 _"Luke," she repeats softly, when he finally stops spinning them and they're just hovering above camp,_

 _"Yeah," he whispers,_

 _She looks like she's about to curse him to Hades and back, but instead she just sighs and swings her arms around his neck and pulls his face closer to hers, "You're lucky I like you," she finally mutters, blushing heavily_

 _Luke smirks and leans in closer "I know," he whispers, closing the gap and kissing her._

 **End of flashback**

"I knew you two would be out here," a new voice declared dropped down in front of them,

"Bianca Di Angelo," Luke said uninterestedly

Tyler winches "Are you here to yell at me again?"

"Of course, not Tyler Grace," Bianca said sweetly,

 **Time-skip**

 **New Rome: Dimension 5664799**

"Can you excuse us for a minute?" Luke said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the square.

"Ow, okay okay, lets stop" I say tugging my arm away,

"We need to talk," Luke said staring at me,

"I don't think so," I said looking away from him,

"I think so," he cried forcing me to look at him,

"Luke, what do you want me to say?" I said my eyes fulling up with tears,

"Say, I haven't lost you too," He begged,

"Luke, I-I- I'm sorry I can't do this now," I say pulling away from him,

Luke's POV:

I watch as she pulls away, and I'm reminded of the last time Annabeth was, Annabeth was,

"Luke," she hesitates, for a second it looked like, (no don't go there Luke,)

"Do you know how much I missed you," I whispered stroking her cheek,

 **Camp Half-Blood: Dimension 5664798**

Percy Jackson was sitting by the beach watching the ocean reflecting on the war, he couldn't help but wonder if the gods had known how the future turned out would they do anything different, like get rid of the law that prevents Gods and goddess from contacting their children.

"Hey seaweed brain, what are you doing?" Said Annabeth coming over,

"I'm thinking, Wise girl," Percy said not bothering to look up,

"Don't strain yourself kelp head," Thalia said dropping down beside him,

"Do you girls have a reason for bugging me?" Percy said rolling his eyes,

"No" said Thalia grinning, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't blaming yourself," she said turning serious,

"Yeah Percy, you've been sitting here for hours now" put in Annabeth,

"I was just thinking…

'Gasp' from Thalia

"I was just thinking" Percy said giving Thalia a glare "That the gods knew Luke's fate but they did nothing to help him or try and prevent the war".

"Wow kelp head I've never heard you so serious….

Percy rolls his eyes

I guess Apollo and Hermes may not have told the other gods about Luke's involvement with the prophecy," said Thalia causing conflicted emotions to cross her face.

"I guess in the end it worked out," said Annabeth sitting down next to Percy.

"Worked out, WORKED OUT, LUKE DIED, HUNDREDS DIED," yelled Thalia,

"I sorry Thalia, I didn't mean it that, that way" Annabeth said slowly,

"No I'm sorry I should have screamed at you, Annabeth you were just trying to make me feel better," muttered Thalia, the three sat in quietly reflecting on the war and their choices.

 **Time-skip:**

 **Camp Half-Blood: Dimension 5664798**

"Here we are again," Thalia remarked,

Annabeth shivered "I hope that's the last war we ever have to endure," she said

Percy slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close "With you wise girl, I can survive anything," Percy whisper softly,

"Cut the sap guys," Thalia sighed rolling her eyes,

"Don't worry Thalia," Annabeth laughs,

"Hey guys," new voices chimed in,

"Frank and Hazel!" Percy said

"Jason!" Thalia said pulling her brother into a hug,

"Piper!" Annabeth said,

Instantly the group spread out into a circle,

"We stole some food from camp," Jason said, as Hazel, Frank and Piper spread the food in the middle,

"Camp is to…" Piper's voice trailed off,

But they all got what she meant, everything was overwhelming, the shock from the war was just starting to wear off,

"Things will always get better though," Thalia said, looking out over the lake when everyone turned to stare at her, "They always do," she finishes, reminiscing the past.

 **Outside all dimensions:**

Chaos was worried, his old enemy was stirring, once they had been friends, together they had created the universe and the dimensions, where every choice created different timelines/different dimensions, together they had watched as their creation thrived, until his friend became obsessed with perfection, with order, the gods, humans, they weren't perfect enough.

But now he needed help, he need heroes, only demigods were strong enough to travel between dimensions, gods couldn't travel through dimensions because two of one god/goddess would ruin the balance that had to be maintained, demigods, _half-bloods_ , were always the exception to the rules. Chaos sighed he would start with three different dimension, three was always lucky! He told himself, Percy Jackson and his friends was a good start, Percy Jackson's life had caught Chaos's eye, who else, Alexis Jackson? Her life was very similar to Percy's. But the two could learn a lot from each other. Hmm, who else?

 **Who else indeed, that is your decision.**

 **a) Greek Heroes of the Old.**

 **b) Percy and Alexandra Jackson, from my other story.**

 **c) Other(s)**

 **Please Review with your choices, I hope like my new story.**


End file.
